


"We've known each other a long time, she's one of my own people."

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Clara Oswin Oswald, by context only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: He remembers the day he told her the truth.He remembers the day she told him it didn't matter.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Series: What would you die for? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 8





	"We've known each other a long time, she's one of my own people."

" _We've known each other a long time,"_

The longest.

Since that day in the barn, with two little boys, afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

Since that day in the barn, with two little boys, a conversation that started the strongest of bonds.

Since that day in the barn, with two little boys, all grown up now.

" _She's one of my own people._ "

He remembers the day he told her the truth.

He remembers the day she told him it didn't matter.

He remembers the day she became _one of his own people_.


End file.
